


Follow the Leader

by water_bby



Series: Games [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-25
Updated: 2011-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-15 22:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/water_bby/pseuds/water_bby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hell invented paperwork.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow the Leader

**Author's Note:**

> written for the "Fantasy & Supernatural:Angels and Demons" square for Round 1 of [**au_bingo**](http://community.livejournal.com/au_bingo)

"Archangel!"

Kakashi ignored the shout. If the shouter really wanted to talk to him, he could just tag along until Kakashi was ready to talk to him.

"Archangel, I really need..."

Kakashi didn't hear the rest as he transported to another location. That usually stopped people from bothering him.

"...your signature on these reports!"

Damn, the voice had followed him (and Kakashi had to grudgingly admit he was rather impressed, as few people could follow-jump that quickly and easily). And nattering about reports meant...

"Demon," Kakashi sneered, turning to finally face his stalker, silver-gray wings fluttering in the mountain breeze. The demon was dark, with a scar across his nose and leathery wings the color of dark chocolate neatly folded behind his back. The neatly pressed dark brown suit with its bright pocket handkerchief and the briefcase that matched wings, shoes and hair practically screamed "accountant." Kakashi generally didn't care what demons got up to, as long as they didn't get in his way. The accountants, though, were another matter. He didn't understand why Hell had decided that reports needed to be kept on all interactions between demons and angels--and why they insisted on getting the _angel's_ perspective as well.

"Archangel, I understand that you had a...run-in...with some of our young ones a few weeks ago. The report office has been..."

Kakashi transported to a beach.

"...trying to get your signature ever since, but you've been difficult to..."

Kakashi transported back to the mountain. There was a reason young ones were taught never to do it -- the danger of mistiming such a jump was quite high, and one risked jumping into oneself. Kakashi, of course, had mastered the art, and it was guaranteed to have shaken off that demon accountant.

"...track down. Oh, oh that's evil!" The chocolate wings were half-spread, the matching eyes dancing. "You are _terrible_! No wonder Naruto liked you so much!"

Kakashi stared. Few had ever followed him, much less though a reverse jump, and none had ever _laughed_ about it. This demon was maddening. "You're laughing."

"Well, it is a great trick. No wonder it always takes forever to get reports involving you completed. So, I need your signature..."

Kakashi transported to a different mountain.

"STOP THIS! Just sign the damned piece of paper verifying that Naruto's verson of his encounter with you is in the same universe as accurate! I have more important tasks for today than jumping all over the place after an angel!"

Kakashi blinked. He couldn't recall any of the other accountants yelling at him quite like this. Cursing him, yes, treating him like a misbehaving youngster, no. "Who's Naruto?"

It was the demon's turn to blink. "Blond, would have been wearing a lot of orange. He says you ran into him a couple weeks ago."

"I think it's more like he dropped into my lunch, but, yes, I remember."

"Like I said, I just need a signature that says Naruto's version isn't totally imagined." It was said fondly.

"So," Kakashi said, "I'll trade you my signature for you telling me how you mananged the follow-jumps."

The demon smirked at him, handing over the report, the place for Kakashi's signature marked with a large red arrow reading "SIGN HERE." "I'm a teacher. Being able to follow-jump is a useful skill, and I tend to get the students where it's a needed skill."

Kakashi handed back the signed report. "So, lunch?"

The demon laughed. "Sure."

Kakashi laughed with him. "Follow me."


End file.
